fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo - Genesis/Chapter 14
PRODIGY Rachel and Robyn slid down the sand sides of the outskirts of Noah. Not because they wanted to, but the hills that been formed by the winds (said to be the work of the wrathful White Goddess) were just so steep. Rachel and Robyn’s face slicked with sweat as they carried on. :Rachel: Isn’t Noah supposed to be at war or something? :Robyn: Yeah… hmm. :Rachel: Jesus christ, it’s so hot. Did we bring a canteen or anything like that? :Robyn: You didn’t even know Noah was near a desert, so probably not. :Rachel: Great… Gunshots can be heard in the distance, along with cackling. :Rachel: Are there raiders out here? :Robyn: Why are you asking me? I don’t know! Rachel buries herself in sand with Robyn following her cue. A jeep comes in from the distance. :Rachel: (whispering) Here they come. The jeep stops in front of Rachel and Robyn. A purple haired woman steps out. :Purple Haired Woman: Two more corpses. I guess we can raid what’s left on their bodies. Let’s see here... The purple haired woman brushes off some of the sand off Rachel as she lays perfectly still. The purple haired woman pats her down. :Purple Haired Woman: We got a wallet… motorcycle keys… not much else! Bah. She glares at Robyn. :Purple Haired Woman: Hmm… The purple haired woman goes to grab Robyn’s Galvan Reader, but is grabbed. All three scream. :Purple Haired Woman: FALSE ALARM! THEY’RE UNDEAD! Purple Haired Woman loads gun as Rachel gets up and tackles her. A greenish-blue haired man comes out along with a dark blue haired woman with hair long enough to cover one half of her face. They all wear military jackets. :Purple Haired Woman: Get off me, you fucker! :Rachel: Give me back my stuff! :Purple Haired Woman: NO! :Man: What’s going on? :Robyn: My uh… huh… friend thought you guys were bandits. :Man: Well, yeah, it’s kind of easy to see Leah being that. :Robyn: You guys aren’t bandits? :Man: Frankly, I’m not sure what we are. Rachel and Leah roll down a hill. Leah spits on Rachel’s face and Rachel loses her grip, letting Leah roll to the bottom of the hill. She gets up and loads her gun. :Leah: Time for you to get back into your sandy grave. :Blue Haired Woman: Leah, stop! Leah puts down her gun as she looks up at the blue haired woman. The blue haired woman looks kind of angry at her. Leah puts away her gun away in shame. :Leah: Alright, X-Ray. X-Ray smiles as Rachel gets her stuff back from Leah. Rachel shoots a cross look at Leah, who plays victim. :Robyn: So uh, what’s your name? :Man: It’s Strafe. :Rachel: Strafe? :Strafe: What? What’s so weird about Strafe? :Rachel: Nothing… :Strafe: Let’s hear your name, then. :Rachel: It’s… Rachel? :Strafe: What kind of name is Rachel? :Rachel: A good one? :Leah: SHUT THE FUCK UP! :Rachel: Hey, can we ask you guys to do a favor for us? :Leah: (sarcastic) Oh sure! What is it? :Rachel: Well, apparently this alien named Unten is going to land somewhere out here so I was just thinking that maybe you could lend us some help with finding him or… :Leah: Slow the fuck down. What? :Rachel: I don’t really have time to explain this. An alien spacecraft is going to crash land somewhere out here and we need to get over there. The jeep drives off as Rachel and Robyn run after it. :Rachel: God damn it. :Robyn: Great, we’re stuck out here in a desert and the sun is already starting to set. We don’t know where Unten is gonna land, or if he even exists. Adding onto that, an alien named Six is probably looking for us to finally finish the job and press forward on her attack on the rest of the world. :Rachel: Well… could be worse. The jeep backs up in the distance and starts heading back. :Robyn: Leah’s coming to finish the job! :Rachel: Run! They’re not fast enough. The jeep catches up with them fairly quickly and Leah grabs the two. :Rachel: Can’t you leave us alone? :Leah: Well, I would have left you to die but X-Ray said to go back. So get in the jeep and I guess we’ll find your alien… supposing this isn’t some elaborate set up to rob us. :Rachel: Well, tell X-Ray I said thanks. :Leah: This better be a good alien. I don’t want any of that greys shit. You know, the stupid aliens with the big eyes and big stupid heads? Fuck those guys. They’re the worst. Everyone thinks “oh man, that shit’s an alien”. You wanna know what really looks like an alien? :Rachel: Not really. :Leah: Eh… you’ll probably see it anyway. Warning, it’s in the back of the jeep. Rachel and Robyn enter the jeep and go in the back seat. Out of curiosity, Robyn looks at the back of the jeep and finds a dead squid. She sits in her seat noticeably disturbed.